gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Commanders of the Kingsguard (The Grand Campaign)
The Kingsguard, also known as the White Swords or White Cloaks, are the royal bodyguards of the King of Westeros. Supposedly the finest knights in the Seven Kingdoms, they are sworn to protect their king and the royal family with their own lives, to obey his commands, and to keep his secrets. They are sworn for life and are forbidden from owning land, taking a wife, or fathering children. Their seat is in the Twins, the Capital of Westeros. Lord Commanders The Reign of Aegon I Targaryen (8002 - 8036) Lord Commander Ronnel 'the White Griffin' Connington (8005 - 8057) - Ronnel Connington served as Lord Commander to three Kings in his lifetime, starting with Aegon the First. He would lead loyalist forces during the Year of Revolts, and stand vigil over the bodies of both King Aegon and King Aerion Targaryen. Though of failing health upon the ascension of the young King Daemon, he nonetheless remained an active member of the small council during his final years as Lord Commander. The Reign of Aerion I Targaryen (8036 - 8039) Lord Commander Ronnel 'the White Griffin' Connington (8005 - 8057) - The Reign of Daemon I Targaryen (8039 - 8095) Lord Commander Ronnel 'the White Griffin' Connington (8005 - 8057) - Protected Daemon when Meraxes burned Oldtown. Served his King when Rhaelle (Balerion's rider) tried to take the throne, and fought for Daemon when he invaded the Stepstones, then died soon after. 'Lord Commander Timeon Allyrion (8057 - 8062) -' Became Lord Commander at the age of 25. Timeon was a fantastic fighter, but was also a lazy man. He protected the king during a period of peace. Died from Syphilis at the age of 30. 'Lord Commander Imry of Summerfair (8062 - 8095) - '''Born in the Reach, Imry served the King during numerous years as an active commander in the King's army. Almost 50 when he became Lord Commander, he would serve for 33 years, fighting during numerous war, including the war against Argilac Tarth and the Faith Uprising. He also had a lover named Alianne, with who he had a son, Ronnel Waters. The Reign of Queen Rhaena I Targaryen (8095 - 8109) '''Lord Commander Imry of Summerfair (8062 - 8095) -' Imry was only able to serve the Queen a few month, dying shortly after her ascension to the throne. 'Lord Commander Victor of Payne Hall (8095 - 8116) '- Became Lord Commander at the age of 50 years old after numerous years in the Kingsguard. Active and competent, he's know to be focus on his single job: protecting the Queen. His loyalty to the Queen didn't had any limits. It is even say he never quited the Queen after she catched bloody flux, and was present on her death bed. The Reign of King Aeryn I Targaryen (8109 - 8140) 'Lord Commander Victor of Payne Hall (8095 - 8116) '- Victor served the King as he served his mother, with loyalty and competence, until his death at the age of 72. It is say his last words were to his Queen, which sparked many rumors of secret relation between him and Queen Rhaena after his death. 'Lord Commander Petyr of The Hightower (8116 - 8129) '- Supposely born in the Watchtower and raised in Oldtown, Petyr became Lord Commander at an old age (51) just like his predecessors. But even with his old age, he was still one of the better fighters of the Kingsguard. He remained loyal to the King, but had an hard time dealing with his Small Council, many of its members being their because of favors from the King instead of competences. In the end, the office and responsability were too stressfull for the old man, who died from it at the age of 64. 'Lord Commander Banfred Lannister (8129 - 8137) '- Second son of Lord Thaddeus Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. He entered the Kingsguard soon after his majority, and rapidly prove himself to be a genious and a formidable fighter. When Petyr of THe Hightower died, he was chosen as his replacement for his competences and for his high birth, becoming the youngest Lord Commander in history at the agre of 19. He serve the King, but always felt his place was in the Westerlands. Banfred met a sad end when he was executed by the King after his brother Lord Bertram decided to support Robert Baratheon in his claim of the throne. 'Lord Commander Manfrey Sand (8137 - 8138) '- Bastard of House Dayne, he was a quick man and a better fighter and commander than Banfred Lannister himself, to the point some said he could have fight a dragon and win. He became Lord Commander for his martial competence and loyalty, the Dayne being loyalists in the War of the Usurper. Saddly, he was betrayed by one of his close companion of the Kingsguard, as Tyran Swyft stabbed him on the battlefield, leaving the poor man dead. 'Lord Commander Anders Jordayne (8138 - 8140) '- Anders Jordayne suceeded to Manfrey Sand as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard at the age of 52, being the only member who's house or family wasn't fighting against the King. He was the one who imprisoned Tyran Swyft for his murder of Manfrey Sand. Anders fought valiantly, but in the end the rebels won the war, and the King was executed. After taking the Crown, Robert kbanished most of the Kingsguards, including Anders. He died two years later in a Roynar land on Essos, being 56 years old at the time. The Reign of King Robert I Baratheon (8140 - 8149) 'Lord Commander Tyran Swift (8140 - 8147) '- Tyran Swift was an ambitious and amoral man. One of the last member of the fallen House Swyft, he became member of the Kingsguard because of his fihting skills and good talent. During the War of the Usurper, he murdered his Lord Commander on the battlefield in 8138, leading to his emprisonnement for the rest of the war. He was then freed by the new King Robert Baratheon, and was one of the few members of the Kingsguard who wasn't forced in exile. For his loyalty to the rebellion, and being the oldest member of the Kingsguard at the time, he was made Lord Commander. He died 7 years later at the age of 66. 'Lord Commander Florian Lannister (8147 - 8177) '- Born from a cadet House of Lannister, he succeeded to Tyran Swift at the age of 24. He was loyal to King RObert and was present at the moment of his death. The Reign of King Benjen I Baratheon (8149 - 8157) 'Lord Commander Florian Lannister (8147 - 8177) '- Florian continued to serve as Lord Commander under Benjen I. His incredible fighting skills and good administration talents made him a important member of the King's small council. The Reign of King Stannis I Baratheon (8157 - 8158) 'Lord Commander Florian Lannister (8147 - 8177) '- During Stannis short reign, Florian tried to protect his king the best he could, althought he couldn't save him from Blackwing. The Reign of King Maric I Baratheon (8158 - 8189) 'Lord Commander Florian 'The Oathbreaker' Lannister (8147 - 8177) '- Florian protected the King during the regency of Renly, Maric's uncle. He fought for the crown during the war against Lia Targaryen, even if the Lannister didn't follow his exemple. Years later, Lord Paramount Tywin Lannister was executed for treason, and Florian fleed Hammerhorn, breaking his oath to save his life. He died almost twenty years later, hiding in the Stormlands. 'Lord Commander Leobald Stark (8177 - 8185) '- Veteran of numerous battles and member of the prestigious house Stark, Leoblad was the perfect choice to replace the Oathbreaker. First Lord Commander to believe in the Old Gods, he protected his King and fought against Orton Waters when he tried to claim the throne. Appreciated by his king, he died infirm at the age of 63, happy with his life. 'Lord Commander Timoth Martell (8185 - 8199) '- Son of Prince Daeron, who was Hand of the King during the war against Lia, and younger brother of the actual Princess of Dorne, Elia. His high birth helped his ascension to Lord Commander after Leoblad's death, even if he was only 20 years old at the time. The Reign of King Rodrik I Baratheon (8189 - 8211 ) 'Lord Commander Timoth Martell (8185 - 8199) '- After the death of Maric, he served his new king with loyalty, even if his change of faith troubled him. He made his best to stop any rumors about the new king, who many believed to be possessed by a demon. Howver, he began to believed those tales himself, and by multiple times supported plots to murder his own king, even if none even occured. In the end,he was executed at the age of 34 after his family betrayed the crown to fight for the Targaryen and Blackfyre in their attempt to put Aeryn Targaryen on the throne. 'Lord Commander Lothor Pyke (8199 - 8206 ) '- Bastard son of King Stannis Baratheon, the father of King Maric and grandfather of King Rodrik, who's birth was after his own father's death. Eith years, he admired the White Cloaks, and decided to join them when he would be in age. He would later suceed to Timoth after the Martell sided against the crown. Lothor would remain loyal to his nephew, and fought to the very end of the war,becoming a war hero. 'Lord Commander Bennifer (8206 - 8210) -' Secondborn son of a mayor in Riverrun, he was appointed in the Kingsguard after Timoth Martell's death. He succeeded Lothor Pyke and served the King for 4 years, before dying at the age of 65.. Some say it was depression. 'Lord Commander Arnell Bulwer (8210 - 8212) - '''A member of House Bulwer. Appointed to the Kingsguard after Lothor Pyke's death. The Reign of King Torrhen I Baratheon (8211 - ??) '''Lord Commander Arnell Bulwer (8210 - 8212) -' He defended the King and died of an infected wound days later, giving his life in the defence of the King. 'Lord Commander Ober Belmore (8212 - 8230) -' Brother of Corliss "The Thrice Pardoned", he was a terrible Lord Commander. 'Lord Commander Ezzelyno (8230 - 8231 ) - '''A Bearded Priest that was appointed in the Kingsguard, was murdered on the orders of the Lord of the Barrowlands for unknown reasons. '''Lord Commander Aemon Baratheon (8231 - 8247) -' A Baratheon of Lonely Light, a great example for a true Kingsguard member. Died of too much drinking. 'Lord Commander Imry Osgrey (8247 - 8266 ) -' A far away Osgrey from the Lord of the Reach, was as much as a drunkard as Aemon Baratheon. He died after a period of illness. 'Lord Commander Symond Ironstark (8266 - ??) -' Brother of Lord Ironstark, a decent fighter and steward.